


We Can Just Dance to This

by cherrylarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, a little bit of, dancing in the kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylarry/pseuds/cherrylarry
Summary: "Like a friends with benefits thing?" Harry asked. They were still lying in bed but with clothes on. Harry had his head propped up on his elbow facing Louis, who was sitting up against the headboard."Yeah, if you want to call it that, I guess," Louis answered. And that had been that.It's been nine months since that conversation and finally Louis feels ready to go for it. To just tell Harry how he feels because he's known this boy for a year and he is in love with him.





	We Can Just Dance to This

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge for the prompt "foot". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/foot), and to see all fics written as part of the challenge (including years 1 and 2), [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works). You can also find the masterpost for this year’s challenge [here](https://wordplayfics.tumblr.com/post/185709101043/wordplay-2019-every-week-for-five-weeks-a-prompt).
> 
>  
> 
> The inspiration came heavily from the song Dance To This by Troye Sivan which is also where the title came from :)

Harry has the radio so loud Louis can hear it playing in the kitchen from his bedroom. He doesn't mind, Radio 1 is the only station they listen to so it's alright. After whatever song that was playing ends, he can hear Scott Mills' muffled voice, but still somehow sounding louder than the music was and Louis winces in sympathy for Harry's ears being so close.

He ventures out down the hall and into the kitchen as another song starts playing. He stops in the doorway when he sees Harry. He's standing at the stove stirring something in a pot and shaking his hips to the beat and singing along.

 

_ Who do you love, do you love now? _

_ I wanna know the truth _

_ Who do you love, do you love now? _

_ I know it's someone new _

_ You ain't gotta make it easy, where you been sleepin'? _

_ This shit is keepin' me up at night, just admit it _

_ Who do you love, do you love now? _

_ I wanna know, I wanna know who _

 

By the time the beat drops, Louis is standing behind Harry. He's not in front of the stove anymore, so there's no danger of burning himself. Louis has figured out that he's making lasagna when Harry puts the noodles down in the baking pan.

Louis places his hands on Harry's waist gently, to keep from startling him, but he jumps anyway.

"Sorry, I was trying not to startle you," Louis says leaning his mouth to Harry's ear.

"Kinda hard not to startle me when you sneak up on me like that."  

"Sorry, baby. Will you forgive me?" Louis whispers right in Harry's ear and he can feel him shiver. He tightens his grip on Harry's hips and moves them back into his crotch when the beat drops again after the last chorus. Louis can tell Harry is smiling even though he can't see his face. Harry pushes his bum back again into Louis himself.and continues putting together the lasagna.

Louis smirks, knowing what Harry wants. He grinds his hips forward more purposefully into Harry. The friction is starting to feel good, his cock perking up in interest.

Harry finishes putting together the lasagna and backs up, "I need to put this in the oven, hold on." Harry's voice is rough now, with arousal. Louis backs away just far enough so that Harry has room to put the pan in the oven and as soon as the door is closed and the timer is set, Louis is on Harry again. This time on his front so they can see each other's faces.

The radio is still blasting with another song, with another catchy beat.

 

_ Oh, yeah, under the kitchen lights _

_ You still look like dynamite _

_ And I wanna end up on you _

_ Oh, don't need no place to go _

_ Just put on the radio _

_ You know what I wanna do _

 

Troye Sivan's voice echoes through the kitchen as Louis and Harry start dancing together. There's still grinding but it's more slow and sensual than before. When Ariana joins in the song, Harry steps forward in their little dance and accidentally steps on Louis' socked foot.

"Ouch, you giant! Watch where you put your big ass feet!" Louis exclaims. Harry is giggling out an apology and then they're both laughing together.

 

_ We can just dance to this _

_ Don't take much to start me _

_ We can just dance to this _

_ Push up on my body, yeah _

_ You know we've already seen all of the parties _

_ We can just dance to this _

_ We can just, we can just _

_ Dance to this _

 

Louis has his hands around Harry's neck, while Harry puts his on Louis' waist and they sway, not even to the beat. Just swaying back and forth. The sexual tension that was there before, it doesn't disappear, but it does fade just a little. It fades into something more intimate.

Louis and Harry met from a wanted roommate poster. Harry's old flatmate, Niall, had gotten serious with his boyfriend, Shawn and moved in with him, leaving Harry having to find another flatmate.

Louis had seen the poster while he was in the middle of a bad breakup. His boyfriend of two years just ended it abruptly. Louis had suspicions that he was seeing someone else but really had no way of proving it.

So Louis reached out to Harry and thankfully, no one had responded yet so the spot was Louis'. They got along great and became fast friends. Though there was a huge difference in what they each thought of as a "clean house." Louis never does the washing up, he doesn't do laundry, and doesn't make his bed.

(Louis doesn't really understand the point of making the bed if you're just gonna get into it again at night.)

They made it work though and they had a schedule who would do the dishes on certain days and the laundry on others. It was working.

On one night out at the club with Niall, Shawn, and Louis' friend Liam, things were getting heated. The beat was sexy, and they were both drunk and more than a little horny because it had only been a few months of living together and didn't want to annoy the other with bringing someone home with them.

They were grinding on each other, front to front. Harry's head was thrown back on a groan and Louis just latched on, sucking a lovebite right there. Harry gasped and didn't pull back, and it was like a dam was broken. They could get out their sexual tension on each other, and they did. When they got home that night, Harry fucked Louis hard and just how he wanted to since he laid eyes on Louis.

The morning after, Louis explained to Harry that it was still too soon after his breakup and that he wasn't ready to be in a relationship yet. Harry understood and respected that. And then Louis told Harry that he wasn't opposed to a no strings attached arrangement of sorts.

"Like a friends with benefits thing?" Harry asked. They were still lying in bed but with clothes on. Harry had his head propped up on his elbow facing Louis, who was sitting up against the headboard.

"Yeah, if you want to call it that, I guess," Louis answered. And that had been that.

It's been nine months since that conversation and finally Louis feels ready to go for it. To just tell Harry how he feels because he's known this boy for a year and he is in love with him.

Which brings them to where they are now, dancing in the kitchen to the radio, staring at each other. The air is still charged with sexual tension and they both can feel it. Harry goes in for a kiss first, The kiss isn’t any different from all the kisses they’ve shared but it feels different to Louis now that he’s decided to teIl Harry how he feels. It feels more passionate, more intimate like their dance was. Louis loves the way it feels.

Harry is the one to initiate the grinding. He pushes his hips forward into Louis and sighs into the kiss at the friction. The song on the radio changes into the new one from Taylor Swift and Louis breaks away to turn it off. The silence is deafening now with the noise gone. Louis’ ears are ringing a little, too.

“Not a fan of the song, sorry. Anyway, we’re a bit occupied so,” Louis breathes out. He and Harry are catching their breath from that makeout session, chests heaving. “How long do we have before the lasagna is ready?”

“We have enough time, if you’re thinking what I’m thinking,” Harry says with a suggestive smirk.

“Oh, and what are you thinking, Harold?” Louis teases, returning the smirk.

“Come with me and you’ll see.”

Harry leads the way to his bedroom and onto the bed, laying down wanting Louis on top of him.

“Oh, yes I do see what you’re thinking. It’s a good thought, I must say.”

“Oh, shut up and get on top of me, idiot.” Louis shuts up and gets on top of him.

Clothes come off quickly, and Louis is about to go down on Harry but stops himself.

“Louis? What’s wrong? Did I do something?” Harry asks, concerned to why Louis stopped.

“No, no, baby you didn’t do anything. I just want to tell you something now, instead of after so you don’t think it’s my orgasm talking. If you even want to continue after I tell you this.” Harry reaches down and pulls Louis up to a sitting up position. He starts rubbing Louis’ shoulder comfortingly. Louis closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, meets Harry’s eyes and says, “Harry, I love you. Like, I’m  _ in love _ with you. You don’t have to say it back, I’ll understand. I just- I wanted you to know.”

Harry doesn’t say anything for a minute, and that minute is torture for Louis. He sighs and starts getting off the bed but Harry grabs his arm. “Louis,” Harry breathes out.

Louis really looks at Harry then. “Harry, are you crying?”

Harry gives a watery laugh. “Yes. Louis I’m in love with you, too. Have been waiting for this moment for a long time, actually.”

Louis grins so big, the crinkles by his eyes show up. “Yeah?” he whispers.

“Yeah.” Harry whispers back and he kisses Louis. This kiss is the best kiss they’ve shared. It’s a kiss of love.

The oven timer goes off just as they’re finishing cleaning themselves up.

“Perfect timing!” Louis calls down the hall to Harry while he pulls up his sweatpants.

They get themselves situated with a plate of lasagna and a glass of wine for the special occasion.

“So, Louis, will you be my boyfriend?"

"I'd love to."

**Author's Note:**

> I do enjoy reading nice comments and kudos! Thanks for reading! reblog the fic post [here](https://beelou.tumblr.com/post/185848350473)


End file.
